


Oh you're good to me (oh but you're good to me baby)

by necromimetics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Magical Exhaustion, alec lightwood taking care of his dumbass boyfriend, but just enough to add some spice, minimal hurt, mostly comfort, yes the title is from a hoizer song im gay what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromimetics/pseuds/necromimetics
Summary: Magnus isn't quite used to having someone care about him the way Alec does.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 331





	Oh you're good to me (oh but you're good to me baby)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from would that i by hoizer because im nothing if not gay and predictable

“You’re an idiot.” 

Magnus rolled over onto his side, a groan leaving his lips at the action, gravel digging into his skin through his tattered clothes.

“You came.”

“Of course I did,” Alec tilted Magnus’s head to meet his eyes, brushing a thumb over the bit of dried blood on the corner of his lips. “Now come here.” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus and managed to pull him into a sitting position, resting one of his hands on Magnus’s back. 

Magnus coughed weakly, scrubbing a hand through his hair in an a useless attempt to style it. 

“Took you long enough,”

Alec scoffed, pulling one of Magnus’s hands over his shoulder and hoisting him to his feet.

“I thought this was supposed to be a simple job.” Alec was clearly struggling to keep his voice calm, concern breaking through in every word.

“Well…you know.” Magnus shook his head, waving a hand nonchalantly. “Some things do tend to…complicate themselves.” 

Alec sighed, repositioning his arm around Magnus’s waist to let the other man lean against him more heavily. 

“Let’s just get you home.” 

\----

By the time they stepped into the loft Magnus was yawning, practically collapsed against Alec, footsteps heavy with exhaustion. Alec deposited him on the couch, dropping a kiss on his forehead before pulling away, to a small whine of protest from Magnus. 

“I’m just going to get you some clean clothes, alright? And I’ll order us some food.” 

Magnus barely seemed to register the words, just wrapping his arms around a decorative pillow and curling his knees up to his chest. Alec smiled fondly at the action, pausing a moment and give him another lingering kiss on Magnus’s forehead and smiling at the soft noise Magnus gave in response before turning away and heading for the bedroom. 

Alec rarely had any luck even attempting to navigate Magnus’s closet, so he instead settled on a pair of his own sweatpants and a faded t-shirt, along with a pair of boxers. After considering for a moment more, he made his way to the bathroom and added a container of makeup wipes to the pile of clothes in his arms. 

Magnus’s was asleep when Alec returned, collapsed on his side on the couch, pillow still clutched to his chest. His face was scrunched somewhat adorably, as though he was already in the midst of a dream. Alec reached out a hand and then hesitated, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He let his hand fall gently into Magnus’s hair, brushing through it softly before settling on the couch beside Magnus’s head. There was no harm in letting Magnus rest, just for a little while.

“You know, I’ll have to wake you up soon,” Alec mused, his voice soft. 

Magnus made another soft noise in his sleep, shifting slightly, and Alec’s hand fell to the back of his head, stroking over the hair there. Alec’s fingers ran over a spot near the base of Magnus’s head, and frowned when he felt a slight stickiness under his fingers. Sitting up fully, he brought his hand back to eye-level, eyes widening slightly at the red tinge on his fingertips. 

“Magnus!” Alec still kept his voice somewhat hushed, horror infiltrating his tone.

Gently, Alec moved his hands back to his boyfriends head, gently probing the wound. 

“Magnus. Babe.” Alec shook Magnus’s shoulders slightly, a relieved breath gasping out of his mouth when Magnus’s eyes fluttered open, a pained sounding groan accompanying the action. 

“Hey, hey.” Alec brushed his thumb over Magnus’s cheek. “Sit up for me.”

“‘M tired Alexander.” Magnus squinted, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position, eyes unfocused. 

“I know, I know.” Alec tried to keep his voice soothing, supporting Magnus as he made his way slowly into a sitting position. “Just stay awake for me, I think you’re hurt.” 

“Mhm?” Magnus’s eyes drifted to Alec. “I was quite careful. Nothing life threatening, I’m quite sure.”

“Your head…”

“Well…I may’ve hit my head on the way down.” 

“I did find you on the ground.” Alec kept his voice light, making sure to keep Magnus’s eyes on him. 

“I promise, Alexander. I’m just a bit tired.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Alec moved to stand, but before he could Magnus’s hand shot out and caught his wrist.

“If you’re really that worried, darling, then I’ll take care of it.”

Before Alec could make a move to stop him, Magnus snapped his fingers. 

“Magnus!” Alec’s frustration was clear as he grabbed for Magnus’s wrist.  
Magnus gave a tired laugh in response, sagging against Alec and letting his eyes fall closed. Alec sighed, his hand drifting back to Magnus’s head and running his fingers over the healed skin there. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Just a little healing spell. Barely makes a difference,” Magnus punctuated the statement with a lazy wave of his hand. 

Alec shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.”

Silently, Magnus stretched his arms out towards Alec, head tilted up slightly, eyes closed. Alec gave an indulgent sigh, wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist and standing, letting Magnus sway against him. 

The two managed to stumble to the bedroom, where Alec deposited a sleepy Magnus on top of the sheets, where he settled his back against the headboard, knees drawn to his chest. Alec quickly retrieved another set of makeup wipes from the bathroom, and settled next to Magnus, tapping on the other man’s cheek to make him turn his head.

“There you go,” Alec said softly, pulling out one of the wipes and setting to work, smiling when Magnus’s face scrunched up at the cool feeling of the cloth. Alec carefully wiped away Magnus’s eyeliner and eyeshadow, scrubbing some dirt off his cheekbone and some blood from the corner of his lips and below his nose before discarding the wipe. 

“You’re so good to me,” Magnus said, his eyes blinking open drowsily, cat-slitted pupils peaking through. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s get you into some clean clothes at least.”

Alec carefully tugged off Magnus’s torn suit jacket, throwing it to the side and then beginning work on unbuttoning his shirt. Despite Magnus’s assurances, Alec checked him over for wounds as he undressed him, running his hands over Magnus’s skin. He made his way to the dresser and retrieved another set of worn clothes. 

“Raise your hands above your head sweetheart.” Alec prodded Magnus’s shoulder, and Magnus jerked, frowning at Alec but complying. Alec dressed him quickly, finishing it with a kiss on the cheek. 

“We should get some food in you before you sleep. And some water.” Alec shifted away from Magnus, as if to stand up, but a weak hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Are you alright?” Alec turned back to Magnus, concern painting his face.

“Quite, darling.” Magnus gave an attempt at a smile, in an effort to calm Alec. “I just…I truly am exhausted and I’d rather just sleep. With you. Now.”

Alec’s frown deepened. ‘You need your energy. Steak, a martini, the usual routine?”

Magnus gave a long sigh, sliding down to lie flat on the bed, seeming to sink into the plush mattress. He looked small, Alec realized, dressed in oversized clothes and surrounded by pillows and bright silk sheets. 

“There are different kinds of magical exhaustion, Alexander.” Magnus rolled onto his side, reaching out a hand to grab Alec’s. “Right now, what I want...what I need…is just you.” 

Alec’s face softened slightly, but he still didn’t look convinced. 

“Trust me.” Magnus’s voice was quiet. “I know I often don’t take good care of myself, but you don’t make it all these hundreds of years without learning a thing or two about caring for magical exhaustion.”

Magnus could see it in Alec’s face when he acquiesced. The frown lines on his forehead softened, the hard line of his shoulders relaxing, his hand squeezing Magnus’s. Magnus tugged Alec a little closer, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. 

“Alright,” Alec finally spoke, dipping his head down slightly and raising their clasped hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus’s before letting it fall back against the sheets. 

Magnus’s smile brightened and he moved himself over in the bed, patting the space next to him. Alec returned his smile, reaching over to pull a soft comforter over Magnus before shrugging off his leather jacket and discarding it on the ground. Magnus lifted up the comforter invitingly, his smile widening even more as Alec’s comforting weight dipped the bed beside him.

Alec settled down on the pillow, opening an arm and letting Magnus curl himself up against him, his head against Alec’s shoulder, arm splayed out across his chest. 

“Tomorrow morning,” Alec said softly, “I’ll make you breakfast. Your favorite. And coffee too.” His arm came around Magnus’s waist, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“With a little whiskey, I hope,” Magnus added, his voice barely a whisper against Alec’s skin. 

“Whatever you want.”

“Maybe I should get magically exhausted more often.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas. You know I take care of you no matter what.”

Magnus laughed softly. “Maybe I’m being a tad dramatic. I just wish we could have this more often.” 

Alec was silent for a moment.

“Me too.” 

The smile slowly dropped from Magnus’s face and he repositioned, laying his head on Alec’s chest, practically hiding against the soft material of Alec’s shirt. 

“How about…” Alec’s voice was hesitant, his arm tightening around Magnus. “I take tomorrow off.” He could feel Magnus’s smile return, pressing against the thin material of his t-shirt. “I know I’ve been busy, I know we both have. I’ll try harder.”

“I will too,” Magnus’s voice was quiet, his eyes falling closed peacefully. 

Silence fell between them, not heavy but comfortable, safe. Magnus reveled in it, reveled in the warmth of Alec’s body under him, his heartbeat steady under Magnus’s ear, his strong arm wrapped around Magnus, breath tickling his hair. 

“Wait.” Alec’s voice broke the silence, taking Magnus from the edge of sleep. He opened his eyes groggily, tilting his head up towards Alec. “Magnus, did you…”

A devious grin crossed Magnus’s face, subdued only slightly by fatigue. “Magically exhaust myself just to get your attention? No.” His eyes shifted to the side slightly. “Of course not.”

“Oh. Well...I didn’t think so but…” 

The relief in Alec’s voice was obvious. 

“Although I can be quite dramatic, I suppose.” 

Alec pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus’s head, breathing in the slightly singed scent mixed with sandalwood. 

“Go to sleep, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @cursedlightwood! send me prompts and asks and shit! also comments make me feel alive so p l e a s e


End file.
